I'll call out your name
by LunaHogwarts
Summary: Alors qu'Atsushi se repose dans l'Agence, il croise le regard de Dazai... Et soudain, il n'est plus aussi ennuyé qu'avant. [DazaixAtsushi] [Dazai x Chuuya]
1. Chap 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici ma deuxième fanfic, sur deux autres couples que j'adore, Dazai x **Atsushi** et Dazai x Chuuya! Ce ne sera pas qu'un chapitre, j'ai prévu de faire au moins 3 chapitres OvO

voilà *^*

 **Disclaimer: le manga est de Asagiri Kafuka.**

 **Pairing: Dazai x Atsushi, Dazai x Chuuya [peut être Atsushi x Akutagawa]**

* * *

Dazai se reposait. A coté de lui se trouvait un jeune garçon nommé Atsushi, ainsi que toutes les personnes formant une des agences de détectives les plus puissantes du monde, L'Agence des Détectives Armés. Atsushi se demandait d'ailleurs comment était-ce possible qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une telle équipe, car il se trouvait bien faible comparé aux autres, surtout par rapport à Dazai et Kunikida. Ces derniers, pourtant, lui avaient souvent répétés combien ils étaient content de l'avoir avec eux, et que son pouvoir était très puissant - il fallait seulement qu'il apprenne à s'en servir. Après tout, ces années à l'orphelinat l'avait rendu très dépressif, et, désormais, il se détestait lui-même. Depuis qu'il était rentré à l'Agence, il se sentait mieux, car il se trouvait parmi des gens qui avaient beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

Cependant... il se sentait encore triste. Il se sentait triste de voir que Dazai ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait "sauvé" dans le fleuve, Atsushi ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Même avec Kyouka, il ne ressentait pas ce besoin d'être toujours avec elle, toujours à coté d'elle... Car celui qu'il aimait, de tout son cœur, était connu pour être le plus grand drageur jamais vu dans l'Agence, voulant commette un double suicide avec une femme. Atsushi soupira, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés et fermant les yeux, alors que les membres de l'Agence partaient un par un. Comment pouvait-il croire que le brun l'aimerait un jour?

Pourtant, en se levant pour partir, - il était toujours le dernier à rester dans le bureau - le plus vieux lança un regard étrange au tigre. Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux de ce dernier magnifiques, oranges pétillants avec des reflets violets. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main sur sa nuque, sous les cheveux gris. Atsushi se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, Dazai semblant assez déçu de son réveil soudain. Le plus jeune lança un regard plein de questions à l'autre. Ce dernier, ne pouvant plus se contenir, se pencha vers le tigre et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Atsushi, qui s'était pourtant imaginé de nombreuses fois cette scène, se sentit exploser intérieurement. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et Dazai, voulant approfondir le baiser, introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ils étaient tellement passionnés dans leur baiser qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne virent pas une jeune fille habillée d'un uniforme rentrer dans la pièce.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre! lança Naomi.

Atsushi se sentit rougir. Il allait rétorquer mais stoppa sous son regard insistant. Dazai, cependant, ne se fit pas prier, attrapant la main du plus jeune et le tirant vers lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet les emmenant chez Dazai. Une fois arrivés, ce dernier se comporta comme d'habitude, en parfait gentleman. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le posa avec la plus grande douceur sur le lit, et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément. En ouvrant la chemise du plus jeune, il remarqua des blessures qu'il n'avait pas aperçues jusqu'à présent.

-Atsushi... Les bleus que tu as... viennent de l'orphelinat où sont dûs aux missions de l'agence?

-C'est… Surtout de l'orphelinat… Mais… Tu les lèches?

Dazai releva la tête.

-Oui. C'est dérangeant ?

-Non...

Dazai continuait d'aspirer ses bleus, les léchants et provocants des sensations encore inconnues dans le bas ventre du plus jeune. Il continua, écartant les pans de sa chemise, lui laissant apercevoir de plus en plus de peau. Il descendit, léchant les contours de ses abdominaux, jusqu'à arriver à la bordure de son pantalon.

-A-Attends, Dazai-san... Tu ne comptes pas aller... jusqu'au bout?

L'interpellé le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. L'enleva. Commença à enlever son caleçon, la dernière couche de vêtements qu'il restait au plus jeune.

-Tu as des bleus partout… Même sur tes jambes...

-Da-Dazai-san… C'est… Ah ~

Atsushi réprima un long gémissements de plaisir. Dazai venait de prendre son membre dans sa bouche, les dents légèrement serrées, ce qui lui provoquait un plaisir infime. Ce gémissement dura pendant toute la descente de Dazai, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il commença à tourner sa langue autour du bout, ainsi qu'à caresser la poitrine du tigre. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas paraître passif, passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Dazai allait de plus en plus vite sur son membre, jusqu'à ce qu'Atsushi se libère dans la bouche de Dazai, en en répendant sur son ventre. Le brun récupéra la semence et s'allongea plus confortablement sur le plus jeune. Il commença à introduire son doigt dans l'intimité de l'autre, tandis que Atsushi se cachait le visage derrière ses mains, devenant rouge. Dazai caressa la joue de l'autre, puis rentra ses doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant, Atsushi rougissant de plus en plus.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant dans la cuisine, Atsushi trouva son amant déjà réveillé.

-Tu tombes bien, Atsushi-kun. J'ai une mission pour toi.

Que dirais tu d'affronter Akutagawa ?

.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.

Un souvenir remonta à la mémoire du brun. Un rouquin, appuyé sur les murs des entrepôts du port, se tenait devant lui. Enlevant son chapeau, se relevant un peu, il jeta un regard plein de méfiance à celui qui se tenait devant lui.

-C'est vous, Osamu-san?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce lemon pas très bien écrit (c'est mon premier .-.) et pardon pour mon esprit mal tourné qui voit du yaoi partout...


	2. Chap 2 partie 1

Je reviens sévir sur Bungo Stray Dogs OwO

Voilà donc là ce sera sur le passé de Dazai - et sa relation avec Chuuya *^* (avouez, c'est surtout ça qui est important XD)

Ceci est seulement la première partie du chapitre 2, la suite sortira un peu plus tard (vous allez voir pourquoi :3)

* * *

Un jeune garçon se tenait devant les entrepôts de la Mafia Portuaire.

-C'est vous, Osamu-san?

Le brun le regarda en souriant.

-Exactement! Et toi, tu dois sûrement être Chuuya, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est moi… Je n'imaginais pas que la mafia portuaire serait aussi sélective que ça… Quand j'ai rencontré Akutagawa, il ne m'avait pas parlé de toutes les difficultés que j'éprouverais dans les épreuves…

-Mais tu as réussi! Je suis sûr que tu es aussi fort qu'Akutagawa, si ce n'est plus!

Chuuya baissa la tête.

-Non… Je suis un simple étudiant…

Il se tut. Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Dazai qui lui tendait le bras, un large sourire lui barrant le visage.

-Et moi, je suis un simple étudiant qui a un penchant pour le suicide! Que dirais-tu d'effectuer ta première mission aujourd'hui ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Chuuya pour se plaindre, le brun attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui.

Heureusement, cette première mission s'était bien déroulée. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'attraper un espion qui s'était aventuré un peu trop loin dans les locaux de la Mafia. Dazai était plutôt fier des capacités de son nouveau subordonné, ainsi que de son pouvoir spécial, assez impressionnant pour un débutant.

Chuuya aussi était heureux. Après tout, il n'était pas déjà mort ! Mais dans la joie régnant entre les deux, ils ne remarquèrent pas, dans la pénombre ambiante, le regard noir dirigé droit sur eux.

Ils ne le remarquèrent que quelques minutes plus tard. Quand une longue lance noire transperça le bras de Chuuya.

-AKUTAGAWA !

Le cri résonna dans la pièce vide. L'homme caché derrière le mur s'avança vers eux. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches, ainsi que de longues flèches noires qui sortaient de son dos. Chuuya, qui n'avait jamais vu une telle arme, paraissait assez effrayé. Du sang coulait de son bras. Dazai le retint de tomber, puis se tourna vers l'homme - Akutagawa.

-Ça ne te suffit de te venger sur tes chefs, il faut aussi que tu attaques mes assistants ? Tu ne te rends pas compte, Ryuunosuke? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ne pourras jamais être un chef dans la Mafia? Tu ne rends pas compte que Chuuya est infiniment plus fort que toi?

-Mais je n'ai que 16 ans! protesta le plus jeune.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne t'amélioras pas !

Akutagawa n'avait jamais vu Dazai aussi en colère. Il se sentait triste, car il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais à son niveau, que ce soit dans 3, 10 ou 40 ans. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que son supérieur soit Dazai Osamu, chef de la Mafia à seulement 16 ans, et qui, à 18 ans, était celui qui était le plus fort chef de toute l'histoire? Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Dans un élan, il lança:

-Mais je t'aime!

Il baissa tout de suite la tête, les larmes ne suffisant pas à apaiser la chaleur de son visage. Même dans la pénombre, on pouvait voir qu'il avait rougi.

-Ho Ho… Ce qui est compliqué, vu que je n'aime personne. Et Chuuya mérite plus ma compassion que toi. Je sais que tu as été abandonné puis recueilli chez la Mafia, mais je n'ai pas plus de pitié pour toi que pour les autres orphelins. Maintenant, viens, Chuu-kun, il faut que je te soigne.

Ils partirent rapidement, le regard glacial d'Akutagawa les suivant.

-Osamu-san… Je suis désolé… Je peux me soigner moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Dazai se retourna vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère? Ce n'est pas une blessure normale. C'est causé par une arme spéciale, ce qui veut dire que seul quelqu'un d'expérimenté peut te soigner… Dans notre cas… Moi!

Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour seul effet un air renfrogné de Chuuya.

-Et tu sais quoi, Chuu-chan (Chuuya leva rapidement la tête au surnom "Chuu", et sur tout eut un air surpris quant à l'utilisation du "chan") ( _N.A: "Chan" est un surnom mignon, qui peut aussi vouloir dire "chéri(e)" dans certains cas ;_ )? Même si je suis ton supérieur, tu es plus vieux que moi! Ce qui veut dire que tu es presque aussi fort que moi!

Chuuya rebaissa la tête, rougissant légèrement.

Dazai connaissait un entrepôt désaffecté qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il y entraîna son subordonné, malgré les plaintes de ce dernier. Sur le chemin, Chuuya sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas son bras. La douleur se trouvait plus bas dans son corps… Comme si un objet était entre–

-Chuuya, tu sais que tu bande ?

-Que… QUOI!?

L'interpellé se sentit instantanément rougir.

-Non… Osamu-san… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Le brun émit un rire nerveux.

-Mais ce doit être douloureux, non? Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien à faire… Par exemple, pendant que je te soigne, je peux–

-NON! Je vous jure, Osamu-san, ça va partir tout seul, naturellement, et n'essayez pas de m'aider!

Il détourna la tête, de plus en plus rouge - si toutefois c'était encore possible. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que Chuuya voulait ? Il se déroulait un réel combat dans sa tête. Finalement, il fit un choix qu'il ne regretta que bien des années plus tard.

Regardant Dazai droit dans les yeux, il dit du ton qui se voulait le plus dédaigneux possible :

-Bon, OK, fait ce que tu veux. Je veux bien que… tu m'aides.

Dazai passa sa main dans les cheveux de son subordonné. Ils coururent presque vers l'entrepôt.

 **Voilà, la première partie est finie! Je me réserve un peu pour la deuxième partie (j'imagine que vous savez ce que ça va être XD)**


End file.
